Many types of integrated circuits (ICs) have input/output (I/O) pins that are used to connect external passive or active components. An IC (also referred to as semiconductor die) often is attached to a leadframe and then surrounded by a mold compound to form a semiconductor package. The package is then attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). A capacitor, inductor, or other type of passive electrical component may be attached to the same PCB. Through traces on the PCB, the passive electrical component is electrically connected to one or more I/O pins of the leadframe, and through the leadframe to the IC. A considerable amount of space is occupied by the semiconductor package and external passive components. Space is a premium in many applications such as smart phones or other types of mobile consumer electronic devices. Further, interconnection parasitics resulting from longer interconnection pathways can detrimentally impact performance